1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-toppling device for treadmill's frame, and more particularly, to a device through which the treadmill won't be toppled over when it is placed in an upright folded state and hit by any unexpected factors. Therefore, the toppling event can be avoided and the safety of people and objects can also be protected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All of treadmill of the prior art can be raised upwards to a proper angle to be in a upright folded state in order to reduce the occupied space and to facilitate the position movement. However, when the frame is raised, it is supported by ad pneumatic cylinder disposed at one side of the bottom of the frame to achieve the anti-toppling effect. This prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,676,624, 5,868,648, 5,833,577, etc.
Nevertheless, the treadmill isn't light so that the frame thereof is easily toppled over by unexpected external factors (e.g. incidentally hit by persons or objects or shaken due to earthquake or falling of heavy objects onto the ground). This will seriously endanger the safety of persons and objects. Certainly, it will also cause malfunction of the device.